


In the Name of Progress

by SilviaKundera



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-18
Updated: 2009-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilviaKundera/pseuds/SilviaKundera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little pre-slash comment fic response to the ST Kink Meme prompt for Kirk getting a baby Sehlat, going to give it to Spock, bonus for biting. (And if you know me, you know I think violence = TRUE ROMANCE. So clearly I could not resist.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Name of Progress

In the illustrious Captain's defense, it seemed like a good idea at the time (which, admittedly, also see: snorting Oriliel bile off the thighs of an enticingly orange classmate). But, honestly, it _did_.

(And, in retrospect – six hours of hallucinogenic, gravity defying sex? Possible worth four weeks in Level 1 Quarantine.)

It had certainly seemed like a perfectly fantastic idea until his fingers were swelling, throat tightening, pulse pounding, and he was experiencing some seriously traumatizing déjà vu. The fangs were still in his throat when Spock's override short-circuited the doorway, and though he couldn't be certain that the garbled word fragments coming from his mouth were any kind of coherent communication, he was pretty sure the hand gestures and evil teddy bear _of fucking doom_ perched malevolently upon his chest like a fuzzy demonic gargoyle got the situation across pretty good.

There was possibly a lesson here about generosity and doing people favors (and, okay, maybe more about listening into private conversations and trying to seduce your communication officer's distantly devoted boyfriend, but those aren't actually lessons he'd ever learn anyway, so waste of time to dwell). Kirk resolved to be more of an asshole. And forbid all pets on the Enterprise.

Just as soon as he had the breathing thing all worked out again and Bones stopped yelling at him.

Six tranquilizers, some skin graphing, and three hours later, Kirk and the Sehlat were eyeing each other cautiously across the wide, white expanse of sickbay. Its nose was doing this deceptively endearing sniffing, and there was a slight pitiful whine, but Kirk could not be swayed. And it absolutely did not count as falling for its diabolical siren song of sharp needle-y death when he wheeled the bed over to stroke at its forehead a little. He still jumped a fucking mile, though, when a distinctly Spockian cough sounded a few feet from his back.

"This is-- not entirely in line with my expectations." Spock sounded about as taken aback as a Vulcan could get, but the whole stupidly flushed face thing was sort of getting in the way of Kirk turning around to check it out.

"Well, I'm a forgiving guy."

"As I am well aware," Spock said, except something in his voice cut into that claim -- maybe the strange defensive sharpness of the start, that suddenly stuttered out like some mid-sentence rebirth.

The choppy rumblings in the creature's throat rose up a pitch, and he chanced a deeper rub back past its ears as Spock hesitated. "It had not occurred to me—"

Kirk finished the thought. "There were some off-planet. You know, people took them with them. The people who weren't on... weren't there." He paused. "And. I thought." He was kind of still thinking, and stroking very decisively, which kept a man rather too busy to glance over his shoulder and catch Spock looking at him like--something rather un-him.

"You have a quite a way with her."

Well, it was possible she was biding her time before another bought of celebratory blood letting. That, or, yeah: the liking him thing. Kirk had to admit it was a toss up, but he was going with his new-found hypnotic stroking skills. "Nothing like a little attempted homicide to bring two species closer together."

Kirk didn't need to glance back to know there was at least one eyebrow arching up his first officer's face. He could sort of feel it in the palm that spread tentatively over his shoulder.

"Indeed," Spock said finally, after a deep pause, and crouched down beside him to assist.


End file.
